Hana yuri dango naruto version
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: iTS LIKE HANA YURI DANGO SAKURA GETS A RED SLIP AND SHE GOES AGANST THE F4
1. Chapter 1

People I'm am start finishing all my stories even the one that sucks after I write this one. Lol I hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto or Hana Yuri dango 3 just so you know it's going to be similar to Hana yuri but not the same so live with it or walk away OH AND THIS IS A MIX WITH THE JAPPANESSE AND KOREAN VERSION

I hate it here I hate it so much everyone has something expensive these people are in sane spend money on useless shit . Well me I'm Sakura Haruno yup the no one I use to live in America that was before my mom , dad and brother died I've been her 2 weeks and I hate it. These people don't know anything there stupid they can't do anything unless it's given to them with a Dora or Elmo video attached so they know how to do it these girls are all sluts the dudes are all manwhores. The thing is if they were in America were I used to live they would have been killed from there snobbiness (did I spell that wrong) but hey were in Japan the whore contrary (ok people no offense to Japan because I love Japan ok I just said that because how the school is in the story sorry if offended any one ). Anyway I'm pretty I know that because I've been offered modeling jobs but I don't want to be a model you would think I'm crazy but I'm not my mom was a model its useless all you want is for people to look at you and all I want is to get through this year so I can be a doctor. I have pink really long hair that goes down to the end of my butt, I have really bright green eyes and I have curves a girl would kill for. I'm wearing the school whore clothing a little higher than necessary plaid skirt a black tank top with a black long sleeve shirt that I pulled up to my elbow and a plaid tie I have my noise peariced and it has a black diamond I had black converse with a mid thigh high black socks.

"LEE OF ROOM 101 GOT A RED SLIP "yelled a boy. Ah I almost forgot this school is a hell hole because it is runned by the F4 ill explain right now I have to get up to show you . As I was walking to the schools lobby that's right a lobby I saw a girl tug on my shirt and asked.

"Um hi I'm Ino and what's happening over there "She said as she pointed to a huge cercal with 5 figures in the middle.

"That is what I call bull shit "I said as I lead her over to watch. As I got there I saw the ass holes beating up lee a fresh man who yesterday ran in to ice bitch.

"Let me introduce the F4 the ass holes of the school first we have Shikamaru the smart one the owner of the school and soda company's son. Second Naruto presidents son he has a girl friend in another school. Next Neji huygga son of the famous huygga's and Naruto girlfriends' cousin. And last the Altamont ice bitch Sasuke Uchiha son of the owner of the Uchiha Company's son major ass hole these are the fagot 4 " said Sakura as the beating was over and people trough stuff at him and walked away to lunch .

" well see yah later im going to go to class " said Sakura as she walked away but in stead of going to class she went to the roof of the school.

" stupied faggot 4 always in the way with there ass holeness why don't they got fuck there mom" Said Sakura to her self.

" for one i don't have a mom and i think that would be rather disgusting " said a voice from behind . Sakura turned around slowly and stood wide eyed at none other then the F4's Neji Hyugga.

" well that sounds interesting " said Sakura back to her emotionless self .

" why don't you like us" asked Neji as he stood next to Sakura looking at the sky .

" its simple you guys are bitch ass mother fuckers who think your better then everyone else " said Sakura with a sigh. That's when she looked at neji and saw a look of disbelief.

" a jappanesse women shouldnt talk like that " said Neji .

" Ah your right but I'm American and in America we don't take shit from Asian wanna Be's " Said Sakura as she was walking away to the exit.

" whats your name " asked Neji.

" Sakura Haruno " Sakura said as she walked down the stairs.

1 hour later.

" well I'm starved " said Sakura as she got her lunch from her looker and walked to lunch and as she got to the lunch room she saw two boys harassing ino so she decided to help her.

" yo back the fuck up fags" said Sakura as she pulled Ino away .

" oh american girl speaks fine will let her go if you come with us " said a boy.

" how about i leave and you don't get a broken noise " said Sakura as she walked away.

" thank you" said ino .

" um huh " said Sakura as she sat down and started eating her food and it was very different because it was American food so ino asked.

" um can i try that " asked ino pointing to a french fry.

"sure i made it at home" said sakura as she gave ino a french fry.

" yummy this is really good " said Ino as she got up to trough her plate away but as she got up she tripped and her plate went and feel on the one and only ice bitch. Ino got up and stamered and said.

" i-im sorry " said ino as she steped back .

" your sorry if the world was surrounded by the word sorry we wouldn't have police and war" said Sasuke .

" i-ill pay for the cleaning" said Ino and sakura watched all of this just waiting for the moment to say something.

" do you have more money then me" asked Sasuke .

" no ill do what ever you want me to do " said Ino.

" any thing then fine ill let you go if you lick it of my shoe"said Sasuke and that's when Sakura snapped and got in the middle of Sasuke and Ino.

" she said she was sorry didnt she " said Sakura and everyone but Neji went wide eyed.

" when was this you problem "sasuke said.

" it became my problem when you told her to lick it of your shoe jack ass" said Sakura as she pulled Ino away.

" do you know who i am "asked Sasuke .

" ah but i do but to Know and to care are two different things" Said Sakura as she walked away while pulling Ino.

" hey you cant talk to Sasuke-sama like that " said a very annoying red head.

" i just did so mind your neck and walk away" said Sakura but right before she left Sasuke spoke.

" whats your name " asked Sasuke .

" Sakura haruno if you wanna put a red slip in my looker its 172 my combination is 19 25 47 make sure its really bright red so people can see " said Sakura as she left.

" who was that " asked Naruto.

" that was the exchange student from America her parents died two weeks ago she lives alone and she poor but very good looking " said Shikamaru.

" hn Haqruno your gonna leave this school by the end of the week" said Sasuke .

" 3 days" said Naruto.

" 2 weeks " said shikamaru.

" shes not gonna give up " said Neji as he walked away to god nos were.

SO DID YOU LIKE IT SORRY IT WAS SHORT ILL MAKE IT LONGER IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said 5 reviews but I got to ask UchihaBlossom0626 how do you pm lol anyway please tell me in a review Thanks to UchihaBlossom0626 and sippIN0ndathater-ade I'm going to write a new chappy but I really need 5 reviews if you want the next one please it only takes like 3 minutes not even . Oh and UchihaBlossom0626 you got to update that story I liked pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee you haven't updated.

When Sakura got out of the lunch room she leaned against the wall and Ino stared and backed away slowly and then ran away. Sakura stared at her and then her face grew emotionless once again. That's right Sakura thought all the freaking jappanesse aren't trustworthy. As Sakura walked away she new tomorrow there was gonna be trouble and you know what she doesn't care that's the last time she helped anyone.

NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL

Almost half the school was fallowing Sakura as she walked to her locker the next morning. As Sakura approached her locker she flung it open and there it was the red notice so Sakura picked it up and trough it out in to the crowed .

" there you go people give me your best shot" said Sakura as she walked away to god knows were. As Sakura was walking she saw Ino with the red head from yesterday ino smiled and walked away Sakura scoffed that was when she had to go to class as Sakura walked in to class she saw that her desk was turned and looked to her left and saw a bunch of people laughing so she did the one thing no one thought she would do she sat on the floor. ( lol i would do the same thing) In another room were Sasuke was watching the tv were her class was.

" what the hell is this girl immune" yelled Sasuke as he saw Neji being calm and playing chess with Shikamaru and Naruto playing video games.

" maybe because shes been trough to much things so she doesn't care" said Shikamaru.

" so my dad cheated on my mom and i don't know where she is and my dad is a dick my life isn't hard" said Sasuke as he saw people trough paper balls at Sakura and all she did was finish her work.

" Thats because your rich " Said Neji as Shikamaru said cheack mate and he got up and went another way out the door.

" well why don't we just do what we always do find a way to make her drop out" said Sakura.

" dobe that's what were tring to do " said Sasuke as he went to play darts.

With Sakura

As Sakura walked down the hall way she was as always bored as she was walking someone stopped in front of her face so she also stopped.

" can i help you"Asked Sakura as she looked up and Saw Ino with that red head and a girl with short blond hair.

" yes you can you back talked Sasuke sama do you know what that means" said the red head.

" ah but i do and i dont care " said Sakura as she pushed passed them and walked through.

" hey you cant do that to us or Sasuke Sama" said the red head known as karin.

" haven't we been through this i just did " said Sakura as she walked to the Sakura maid it to the roof she saw Neji standing there looking at the sky.

" you know you seem to cause way to much troble " Said Neji as he turned around .

" ah Ive been told so why are you talking to me"asked Sakura .

" just because my Friend is out to get you doesn't mean i have to fallow his rules " said Neji getting a little to close.

" wow my bubble your bubble got I'm leaving " said Sakura pushing past Neji to go to lunch .

" ah what a weird one " said Neji as he also went to lunch. When Sakura got to lunch she sat at her usual table and started eating that was when everyone grew quiet as the F4 came and stood next to her. Sakura looked up and asked.

" does it look like there's a dick on my fore head" and with that she finished eating with people and F4 still staring.

" Haruno whats this oh so poor girl isn't so poor how pathetic" said Sasuke as he took hold of a emerald tear drop neck a less and yanked it of Sakura's neck.

" you don't decerive good things with the way you talked to me " said Sauke as he toke the neck a less and stomp on it and that's when for Sakura time stopped and then she had a flash back

Flash back

" Sakura here take this its the only thing that survived in the accident" said her grandma tsunade.

" thanks" said Sakura as she walked away.

End of Flash back.

And Anger grew in Sakuras eyes and tears did to she put her head down and then Sasuke said.

" oh is she gonna c-" but before he could finish Sakura got up and kicked him in the face.

" Sasuke Fucken Uchiha you have crossed the line this my friend means war and when i say that i mean you little Asian boy is getting your ass kicked " Said Sakura as she picked up the remains of her neck a less and walked off. That's when Sasuke got up and said.

" Whats her problem it was a useless neack a less" said Sasuke .

" it wasn't a useless Neck a less Sasuke its the last thing that was left of her parants " said Shikamaru and Sasuke eyes widen and then he felt remorse.

With Sakura

" Sakura honey what happen" asked a lady with long black hair and eyes .

" nothing Mikoto san nothing at all" said Sakura as she started to get to work at the restaurant.

" oh dear " said mikoto looking at the girl.

OK PLEASE REVIEW PLEASEEEE AND UCHIHABLOSSOM PLEASE UPDATE THAT STORY I LOVE YOU AND WHATS A PM . LOL 5 REVIEWS OH LOOKS LIKE WE FOUND sASUKES MOMMY.


End file.
